


You Were The First To Listen

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank, Jamia, and the dogs spend the holidays at Gerard and Lindsey's house. (present-day fic, including Bandit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were The First To Listen

Frank hated taking out the trash. Not because of the chore itself, but because of the dark place by Gerard’s garage where the trash cans were kept. The light from the front porch didn’t reach around rough brick, and it freaked Frank out every time he went over there, because of the very large potential of a gigantic spider hazard.

So he pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands and groped around in the dark for the handle, and didn’t breathe until he’d pulled the trash can out into the light. No spiders. His sleeves were damp, though. Frank sighed in relief and started dragging the can quickly to the end of the driveway, taking care not to kill any of the five dogs that waddled around him, tails wagging.

When he reached the street, Frank pulled out his cigarettes and lighter, because Lindsey wouldn’t let anybody smoke in the house now that they had a baby. Jamia didn’t even like him smoking back home, because she’d quit last year. Frank didn’t blame either of them; it just felt like his entire holiday existence consisted of the times between nicotine fixes, when his fingers itched for the steady flame of his lighter.

Mama sat down next to him and leaned on Frank’s ankle, while the big dogs romped around in Gerard’s front yard and the little ones bounced around Frank’s feet, sniffing him and the base of the trash can.

Frank exhaled a cloud of smoke, blowing it up at the sky. It was so dark out, and there was an amazing amount of stars visible, even with the light pollution. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

“…Frank?” came Gerard’s hesitant answer. “What, did you get lost or something?”

“Come out here.”

He didn’t even wait for Gerard’s reply, just hung up the phone and waited. Sure enough, he heard Gerard’s heavy footsteps only a moment later.

Gerard breathed out and Frank watched the breath-fog dissipate in front of them. Frank exhaled cigarette smoke in Gerard’s face until Gerard dug into his tight jeans for his own cigarettes. Frank gave him his lighter.

“What’s up?” he asked after a moment.

“Nothin’,” Frank replied. “Just lookin’ at the sky. Wanted you out here.”

“It’s a nice night,” Gerard agreed. He bent down and picked up Peppers, then held her out so she could lick Frank’s cheek.

“What’s going on inside?”

“They’re cooking for tomorrow. I don’t know,” Gerard answered with an exaggerated shrug. He hefted Peppers up higher on his chest and Frank watched as she nuzzled into the collar of Gerard’s jacket. “I think Jamia’s feeding the B.”

“She needs the practice,” Frank chuckled.

Gerard gave him a sidelong look. “You guys thinking of expanding the clan?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Frank shrugged, a much smaller movement than Gerard had done, and looked down at the dogs gathered around their feet. “Up to her.” He stubbed his cigarette out on the lid of the trash can and tossed it inside.

“She wants to, though, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Frank nudged Mama with his toe until she stood up and he could scoop her into his arms. She was heavier than Bandit, though he knew that would change fast in the next few months. “I don’t know,” he hedged, “I think we’ve got too many babies right now.”

Gerard laughed. “And yet you keep adopting more.”

Frank hip-checked Gerard into the trash can. “I can’t resist their cute little faces.”

Gerard stumbled and set Peppers back down on the ground, and she bounced up to her hind legs, pawing at Frank’s knee, which was as high as she could reach. Frank followed Gerard’s lead and put Mama down, giving Peppers a fond head-scratch while he was bent over.

When he stood up, Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist in a loose hug. Frank leaned back against him, comforted by Gerard’s warmth.

“I can’t resist your cute little face,” Gerard muttered in his ear, surprising a high-pitched giggle out of Frank. Gerard gave him a smacking kiss at the crown of his head and squeezed once, fingers pressed tight to Frank’s hips. “Come back inside, before Lindsey thinks we’re ditching on the cooking duties.”

Frank pulled Gerard’s hand up by his wrist and took the last drag off his cigarette, ignoring Gerard’s huff of protest. He then turned around in Gerard’s arms and kissed his cheek.

“Come on, puppies,” he called to the dogs. He stepped out of Gerard’s grasp. Gerard just grabbed Frank’s hand to lead him back inside.

  
 _fin_.


End file.
